


Of Games and Peppers

by Khiela



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/pseuds/Khiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker's got a question and Eliot knows better than to ignore her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Games and Peppers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as gen, but if you squint I think you can read it as Parker/Eliot.

”I don’t get it,” Parker sounded put out. 

 

“What?” Eliot wasn’t really paying attention; the food channel chef was making filled peppers in a way Eliot hadn’t considered before.

 

“Why Sophie is having Nate think she’s mad at him when she’s not.”

 

“It’s a game,” Eliot answered and continued half aloud, “I just might have all the ingredients if I buy red onions…” without turning his eyes of the TV Eliot spoke to Parker again, “Could you check how many peppers there are in the fridge?”

 

After a while of not hearing anything he turned to look a Parker, only to see her sitting on the counter her feet pulled up and her head tilted to the side like a curious dog; staring intently at him.

 

“What?” Eliot ground out bit exasperated but all too familiar with Parker's mannerisms by now.

 

“What kind of a game?” Parker blinked her eyes at him.

 

Turning back to the television Eliot shook his head with a muttered, “Seriously?”

 

Before he’d even stopped shaking his head Parker was poking his side, saying, “Yes, seriously. What kind of a game?”

 

Knowing Parker wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t answer now (he’d tried ignoring her once, but that girl was relentless as he’d found the next morning when he woke up to find the blonde staring at him beside his bed, munching on _his_ favorite cereals) Eliot sighed and explained.

 

“Sophie’s got her feathers ruffled because Nate forgot some anniversary of theirs again and she’s pretending to be angrier than she is ‘cause she’s hurt and she wants Nate to know it without her outright saying it. Also, since she’s acting angry Nate can do something to make her forgive him, while both save face and can continue to play the game. For some reason they enjoy this charade of theirs. Grifters,” Eliot shrugged.

 

Parker hummed, clearly considering it. “I still don’t get it, though.”

 

Eliot shrugged again, “Neither do I, really.”

 

“Oh,” Parker stared over Eliot’s shoulder for a while before seemingly shaking herself and reaching for the quilt thrown over the backrest of the couch, “okay.”

 

“So, can you now go and see if we have any peppers?” Eliot raised a questioning eyebrow at Parker.

  
Settling down on the couch and putting her head on to his lap she said with a yawn, “Two reds and a yellow.”

 

Eliot gave a quiet laugh. With all her innocent questions it was sometimes extremely easy to forget she was a world class thief and could get around very quietly if she so desired.

 

“Do you want to try those peppers?” he asked her, his hands automatically going to tuck her in with her blanket.

 

“Like those on the TV?” she asked, without opening her eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Eliot confirmed, his hands moving without him even thinking about it to pet Parker’s blonde curls.

 

“I don’t want mushrooms in mine,” was all that Parker said. With an amused huff through his nose Eliot tuned back into the program just as the chef put the peppers into the oven and started explaining the side dish he was going to make next.  



End file.
